The present invention relates generally to vehicle door locking and latching apparatus, and more particularly to an improved modular vehicle door lock and latch system which includes the door latch mechanism, the inside door release and door lock handles, and a unique outside door lock and door handle interface member, all of which may be assembled into a pre-connected configuration together with all necessary control cables, thereby significantly reducing the labor required to assemble these components into a door of a motor vehicle and correspondingly resulting in a significant cost reduction.
The mass production of motor vehicles continues to represent a challenge to manufacturers to continue to achieve additional cost savings both at the component level and in the amount of labor required to manufacture the motor vehicles. Manufacturers which fall behind are at a tremendous disadvantage in the marketplace with respect to other manufacturers which excel both at achieving this type of savings and in passing it on to the ultimate consumers of the motor vehicles. This pressure has in turn been exerted by motor vehicle manufacturers upon their suppliers, which must either find ways to reduce the cost of the components they supply or reduce the labor their components require the manufacturers to expend to assemble the components into the motor vehicles, or both, or face the loss of supply contracts to other vendors who can do so.
Motor vehicle manufacturers have continued to address this issue in part by reducing the number of parts which they must integrate during the assembly of the motor vehicles. This has particularly been true in the design and manufacture of more inexpensive motor vehicles such as compact and subcompact cars, but it has been expanded to include the entire lineup of motor vehicles manufactured. One area of motor vehicle manufacture which has remained particularly labor-intensive is the assembly of components into the doors of motor vehicles.
Vehicle doors typically consist of a structural framework including the outer skin of the door, and are typically made of steel segments which are welded together. This structural framework of the vehicle door has a number of components mounted therein or thereto, with such components including the door""s locks and latches, the window assembly, audio system speakers, weather-stripping, and trim components, with all of these components being assembled to the structural framework of the vehicle door one by one. This assembly procedure requires an assembly operator to first insert, locate, and fasten each component to the mounting surfaces of the structural framework of the vehicle door, and then to make any necessary connections such as electrical or mechanical linkages.
It will at once be appreciated by those skilled in the art that this assembly process is slow and cumbersome, both because of the large number of components that need to be individually assembled into or onto the structural framework of the vehicle door, and also because the access to the inside of the structural framework of the vehicle door is very limited. It is common for some of the components or their connections to be incorrectly assembled because of the awkward accessibility and poor visibility into the structural framework of the vehicle door. It is also common for injuries to occur because of the need to reach far into the structural framework of the vehicle door through openings that have sharp sheet metal edges. Additionally, assembly methods currently used to assemble components into and onto the structural framework of the vehicle door require a large number of fasteners and specialized tools to mount the components in place.
Virtually without exception, the one of these groups of components which requires the largest amount of labor is the door locking and latching system. The components included in a typical vehicle door for locking and latching that door include a door latch mechanism, an inside door handle, an inside lock actuating lever or knob, an outside door handle, an outside key-operated lock, and a combination of levers, rods, and/or cables interconnecting these components. A large percentage of motor vehicles also include a power locking mechanism, and potentially an additional lever or rod or other type of mechanism interconnecting the power lock motor with the door latch mechanism.
It is accordingly the primary objective of the present invention that it provide a locking and latching system of modular construction such that the components of the system are preassembled to the greatest extent possible prior to their installation into the structural framework of a vehicle door. It is a related objective of the lock and latch system of the present invention that its modular components include the outside and inside door handles, the outside and inside locks, the door latch itself, as well as all necessary linkages between these components. It is an additional objective of the present invention that the modular components further facilitate the assembly process by being designed such that the process of installing them into the structural framework of a vehicle door be as simple as is possible, and that it not require the use of specialized tools, thereby further reducing the labor costs associated with assembly. It is another objective of the present invention that it substantially enhance the security of the vehicle by providing a lock and latch system which has an enhanced level of resistance to manipulation by jimmying with a xe2x80x9cslim jimxe2x80x9d or similar tool of the type commonly used by car thieves
It is a further objective of the lock and latch system of the present invention that it include the outside door handle as a separate modular component, thereby allowing outside door handles to be manufactured in a variety of colors to match exterior vehicle paint colors while allowing the other modular components of the system to be of a single type and color. It is yet a further objective of the present invention that the preassembled nature of the modular components eliminate the requirement for adjustments to be made during the assembly of the components of the lock and latch system into the structural framework of a vehicle door, thereby further minimizing assembly costs while simultaneously enhancing vehicle quality. It is still a further objective of the lock and latch system of the present invention that its modular components be adaptable for use on a variety of different vehicles by merely switching outside door handles and providing different size linkages between the various modular components.
The lock and latch system of the present invention must also be of a construction which is both durable and long lasting, and it should also require little or no maintenance to be provided by the user throughout its operating lifetime. In order to enhance the market appeal of the lock and latch system of the present invention, it should also be of inexpensive construction to thereby afford it the broadest possible market. Finally, it is also an objective that all of the aforesaid advantages and objectives of the lock and latch system of the present invention be achieved without incurring any substantial relative disadvantage.
The disadvantages and limitations of the background art discussed above are overcome by the present invention. With this invention, a lock and latch system is manufactured in three modular assemblies, the first of which includes the inside door handle, the inside lock, the door latch, and an outside door lock and door handle interface member, as well as linkages between these components. The second component is an outside door lock which is easily installed in the outside door lock and door handle interface member. The third component is an outside door handle assembly which will be operatively connected to the outside door lock and door handle interface member.
In an alternate embodiment, the inside door handle and the inside lock together comprise a fourth component which is not initially connected to the rest of the first component (the door latch, the outside door lock and door handle interface member, and the linkages between components). In this embodiment, the first component does, however, include the linkage members which will be connected to the mechanism of the inside door handle of the inside door lock. Typically, while the rest of the first component is installed in the structural framework of the vehicle door, these linkage members will extend out of the vehicle door to allow them to be connected to the inside door handle in the inside door lock. Thus, in this embodiment, following the connection of the first and fourth components together, the inside door handle in the inside door lock will be installed into the structural framework of the vehicle door.
In the preferred embodiment, the outside door handle is installable in the manner described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,554, to Rukert et al., by merely placing the outside door handle assembly into position in an opening in the outer skin of the structural framework of the vehicle door and moving the handle from its non-actuated position to its actuated position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,554 is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Alternately, a conventional design door handle of either the paddle type or the pull strap type could be used instead of the type of door handle taught by the ""554 patent. Either of these types of door handles may either be mounted and pivot with respect to an outside door handle housing member which is a part of the second component, the sheet metal of the outer skin of the structural framework of the vehicle door, or the outside door lock and door handle interface member.
The outside door lock and door handle interface member is designed to be installed in or close adjacent to the opening in the outer skin of the structural framework of the vehicle door. In the preferred embodiment, the outside door lock and door handle interface member installs into the opening without using tools, with the outside door handle assembly retaining the outside door lock and door handle interface member in position when the outside door handle assembly is installed into the opening. In this embodiment, the housing of the outside door lock and door handle interface member may be made of a die-cast zinc element which interlocks with the sheet metal of the outer skin of the structural framework of the vehicle door. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that such a mounting arrangement will result in an enhanced level of security for the lock and latch system of the present invention since the all-metal designed makes it substantially more difficult for a thief to pop the door lock out and thereby open the vehicle door.
In the preferred embodiment, the outside door lock and door handle interface member is connected to two cables, although other types of linkage well known to those skilled in the art or a combination of such linkage elements and cables can also be used. For example, one cable may be used together with another type of mechanical linkage such as a pin. In such an arrangement, the cable may be used to connect the outside door handle to the latch while the pin is used to connect the outside lock to the door latch. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the use of cables substantially enhances the level of security afforded by the lock and latch system of the present invention since such cables are not susceptible to jimmying by a thief using a xe2x80x9cslim jim.xe2x80x9d
The outside door lock, which, as mentioned above, is installed into the outside door lock and door handle interface member, will be accessible through the outside door handle assembly when these components are installed into the opening in the outer skin of the structural framework of the vehicle door. One of the cables in the outside door lock and door handle interface member is driven by an outside door lock cable actuator which is in turn driven by the outside door lock. The outside door handle assembly includes a mechanical linkage which connects the outside door handle to an outside door handle cable actuator in the outside door lock and door handle interface member when the outside door handle assembly is installed. The other cable in the outside door lock and door handle interface member is driven by the outside door handle cable actuator, which is in turn driven by the linkage in the outside handle assembly.
In the preferred embodiment, the inside door handle and the inside door lock actuator are both contained in a single assembly. Also, in the preferred embodiment, the inside door handle and inside door lock assembly is connected to two cables. One of the cables is driven by the inside door handle, and the other cable is driven by the inside door lock cable actuator. Those skilled in the art will readily appreciate that other types of linkage or a combination of such linkage elements and cables could instead be used.
All four of the cables, from the outside door lock and door handle interface member and the inside door handle and inside door lock assembly, are connected to the door latch. In the preferred embodiment, the door latch used is the device described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/408,993, entitled xe2x80x9cElectronic Latch Apparatus and Method,xe2x80x9d to Dimig, filed on Sep. 29, 1999, and assigned to the assignee of the present patent application, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/263,415, to Dimig, filed on Mar. 5, 1999, also assigned to the assignee of the present patent application. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/408,993 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/263,415, in their entirety, are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
That electronic door latch is actuated by two cables, with the cable from the inside door handle operating a first control element in the electronic door latch, and the cable from the outside door handle operating a second control element in the electronic door latch. A solenoid-actuated pin is used to lock the electronic door latch, preventing it from being opened from the outside handle if the solenoid has retracted a pin from the second control element.
The lock and latch system of the present invention thus uses the second preferred embodiment of the electronic door latch illustrated in FIGS. 17-31 of the above incorporated by reference U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/408,993, with two cables being respectively operatively connected to the solenoid armature such that movements of either of the cables may also be used to extend or retract the pin from the solenoid. Accordingly, the cables from either the inside door lock cable actuator or the outside door lock cable actuator are operatively connected to the solenoid such that either of them can extend or retract the pin from the second control element. It will also be apparent to those skilled in the art that two solenoids could instead be used, one with each of the control elements, with the cables operating the inside and outside locks being directly connected to drive two pins, one of which is associated with each of the solenoids.
As mentioned above, the lock and latch system of the present invention is assembled into three modules which are delivered to the motor vehicle manufacturer. The first module thus includes the outside door lock and door handle interface member, the inside door handle and inside door lock assembly, the electronic door latch, and the four cables connecting the first three components. In the preferred embodiment, this module is preassembled in its entirety. The second module is the outside door lock, which is typically a cylinder-type lock which is included in a set of identically-keyed locks for installation into the doors, the ignition switch, and the trunk of the vehicle. The third module is the outside door handle assembly, which includes the outside door handle itself and the mechanical linkage which will be used to connect it to the handle cable actuator in the outside door lock and door handle interface member. The third module also includes the outside handle mounting mechanism which secures the outside door handle assembly in place when the door handle is actuated for the first time. Part of this third module will also be located outside and partially overlying the lock cylinder, with the lock cylinder being accessible through this third module.
In an additional enhancement which is optional, a mounting bracket may be used to support the outside door lock and door handle interface member in a spaced relationship with respect to the electronic door latch. This mounting bracket is both small and flexible, and further facilitates the installation of the components supported therefrom into the structural framework of the vehicle door. In an alternate embodiment, the mounting bracket can also extend between the inside door handle and inside door lock assembly and the electronic door latch to establish a spaced relationship therebetween.
It may therefore be seen that the present invention teaches a locking and latching system of modular construction in which the components of the system are preassembled to the greatest extent possible prior to their installation into the structural framework of a vehicle door. The modular construction of the lock and latch system of the present invention includes the outside and inside door handles, the outside and inside locks, the door latch itself, as well as all necessary linkages between these components. The modular components of the present invention further facilitate the assembly process by being of a design which makes the process of installing them into the structural framework of a vehicle door be as simple as is possible, without requiring the use of specialized tools, thereby further reducing the labor costs associated with assembly. The lock and latch system of the present invention substantially enhances the security of the vehicle by providing a lock and latch system which by virtue of its design has an enhanced level of resistance to manipulation by jimmying with a xe2x80x9cslim jimxe2x80x9d or similar tool of the type commonly used by car thieves.
Advantageously, the lock and latch system of the present invention includes the outside door handle as a separate modular component, thereby allowing outside door handles to be manufactured in a variety of colors to match exterior vehicle paint colors while allowing the other modular components of the system to be of a single type and color. The preassembled nature of the modular components eliminates the requirement for adjustments to be made during the assembly of the components of the lock and latch system into the structural framework of a vehicle door, thereby further minimizing assembly costs while simultaneously enhancing vehicle quality. The modular components of the lock and latch system of the present invention are also adaptable for use on a variety of different vehicles by merely switching outside door handles and providing different size linkages between the various modular components.
The lock and latch system of the present invention is of a construction which is both durable and long lasting, and which will require little or no maintenance to be provided by the user throughout its operating lifetime. The lock and latch system of the present invention is also of inexpensive construction to enhance its market appeal and to thereby afford it the broadest possible market. Finally, all of the aforesaid advantages and objectives of the lock and latch system of the present invention are achieved without incurring any substantial relative disadvantage.